Usagi x Misaki: Strawberries
by Osavia
Summary: As Usami comes home early he brings Misaki's "daily dose of strawberries". But those strawberries seems different in some way, and he puts one after one in his mouth. Suddenly he feels a warm feeling soar through his body, and hopes that Usami won't notice.


**Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native tongue. Warning This is yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't read. Disclaimer I don't own Misaki, Usami, or any of the characters from Junjō Romantica. Nakamura Shinjuku does. Nor do I own the picture to this fanfiction, I simply googled it.**

Misaki stood and hummed in the kitchen, making preparations for dinner. Today he would make thick pancakes for himself and Usami. Happily he put in the ingredients for the batter in a bowl and started mixing. Then suddenly Misaki heard the door unlocking and a certain silverhaired man came in.

"Hello Misaki." He said with a smile.

"You're early today?" The brunette asked a bit surprised.

"I thought I told you about it. The manager said I could go home a bit earlier today to celebrare the release of my new book."

Usami took off his jacket, shoes, put a bag right by the door and then glanced at his boyfriend. Suddenly he was behind Misaki and hugged him tightly and lovingly.

"You sure look cute in that apron." Usami whispered into his ear.

Misaki stopped whipping the batter for a second, but then sped up so much in embarrassment that some splattered across the walls and himself. Usami raised his hand towards Misakis face and wiped his left cheek.

"The batter tastes good."he said, licking his fingers.

"Y-You pervert Usagi!" Misaki said gritting his teeth.

"Ah, by the way, you got a package today. I'm sure it's your daily dose of strawberries." Misaki put the batter away, briefly washed his hands, and then got to the plastic bag Usami brought home with him.

"It's in here, right?" The silverhaired man nodded and sat down on a wooden chair beside the table. Misaki hesitantly took out the plastic bag and went towards his room. It was no meaning putting the strawberries in the kitchen, both him and Usami had already got so tired of them that they just would stay untouched. Misaki felt like he at least should eat some of them, it was a present after all. A bit reluctant he put one inside of his mouth. They were very juicy today, so astonished he took some more. Something was different about those strawberries, but he didn't know what.

After some more strawberries Misaki made his way to the kitchen again. But then he suddenly stopped, as he felt something strange. A warm feeling spread in his body, a familiar yet never experienced one. Warmth slowly spread in his body and a drowsy dim surrounded him. Usami looked over his way, so the young man tried to act like normal and went over to the batter. The drowsiness became stronger and he could no longer remember what he was to do with the mixed ingredients. T

he brunette got closer to the plastic bowl and accidentally brushed his lower half against the kitchen cabinet. His eyes opened wide as a shiver ran down his spine. He simply stood there in confusion and astonishment. The cold of the cabinet felt really good. Misaki glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the silverhaired man wasn't looking at him. Then he slowly brushed against the kitchen furniture again. Without warning, Usami got off the chair and made his way over to his lover.

"You look red Misaki. Do you have a fever?" He asked, a bit worrid, as he briefly put his hand on the other one's forehead.

"N-No I don't!" The brunette answered angrily, pulling away from the other one's warm hand. Again he touched the cold cabinet and he couldn't keep a soft moan from escaping.

"Did you say something?" Usami asked, feeling that something was different about his lover. When he didn't get an answer the silverhaired man hugged Misaki's back again.

"Misaki?" Usami asked a bit curious. Misaki had started to breathe more heavily, and his eyes were closed. Slowly he opened them to reveal a lustfilled gaze.

"U-Usagi-san.." He whispered quietly.

"What, Misaki?" He asked with a dark smile. Misaki slowly backed and now slowly brushed his rear against his boyfriend.

"..Usa..gi..san..." He started while slowly rubbing himself against the novelist's clothed crotch.

"Usa..gi..sa...Usagi...sa..ma..." He continued while letting out a loud moan.

"Misaki?" The novelwriter asked astonished, noticing the change of suffix used with his name. It was often used by other people with him, but Misaki never called him that. Another moan escaped his throat while still rubbing against Usami.

"...So that's how you like it, Misaki?" He whispered seductively into his ear, making the other one blush a vivid red. Usami turned his boyfriend around and dragged him towards the bedroom. Misaki willingly followed him, almost like a little puppy. The next moment he was thrown onto the bed. Usami crawled up on him and put his lover's hands over his head. Then he started rubbing his knee against the brunette's crotch.

"Nnnghh..." Misaki moaned, looking at Usami with glazed eyes, feeling himself harden. Slowly the novelist put his hands on the brunette's stomache and let them wander up, circling around his nipples. Then suddenly he pinched both at the same time, which caused Misaki to let out a loud gasp.

"...m..more.." He said desperately with a deep blush. Usami ignored it and continued the torture against his body.

"P-please it.. It hurts...mm.." The brunette gave him a pleading look while bucking up his hips, no longer able to fully control his own body.

"..U-Usagi-sama... Please r-release my hands... I can't take it anymore.."

Usami pushed down hard against his crotch and pulled Misaki's chin towards him, kissing him briefly.

"Very well Misaki.. You have permission to touch yourself." As he let go of the brunette's hands they instantly tried to pull down his own zipper.

"But, you can only say my name. Do you understand.. Misaki?" Usami whispered. The younger one nodded eagerly and finally unzipped his pants. As he freed himself he closed his eyes and took out his pulsing manhood. Slowly he started to stroke it, trying to keep the moans from coming out.

"Mmm... u..sagi...u..sa..gi.." As he started going faster he opened his eyes and noticed that Usami also had taken out his member.

"U..Usagi..sama.." With his halflidded eyes looking intently at his lover he noticed that he himself was drooling. Usami saw it as well, and raised his hand to wipe it away with his fingers. As he was going to pull them away the brunette quickly tried to get a grip of them with his mouth.

"More.. I need more.." He panted. Usami eyed the desperate boy and then let out a chuckle.

"You sure seem to be eager today." Again he tried to get the older one's fingers in his mouth. But everytime he seemed to be getting close Usami pulled them away.

"Mmh.. Don't toy with me." Misaki said, pouting.

"But aren't you my little pet?" He answered with a smile. The brunette averted his gaze and swallowed loudly.

"Aren't you, Misaki?" He asked with a smirk.

"...w-well.. I-.." The boy started.

"I can't hear you." Usami teased.

"I-I am."

"Whose pet are you?"

"You already know..." The younger one said quietly, feeling more and more embarrased by the second.

"Please remind me." Usami came closer and stroked his cheek.

"I... I am yours. U-Usagi-sama.." The silverhaired one trailed his fingers towards Misaki's mouth and massaged his plumb lips with his pointerfinger.

"You want me inside of you, don't you?" Usami asked with a smirk, making Misaki blush.

"J-just hurry up already..nngh.." Misaki again tried to get a hold of his fingers, but this time Usami did not pull away. Instead he forcefully pushed them inside of his lover's mouth.

"Nnngh..." Misaki moaned around the fingertips. He licked them thoroughly and covered them with saliva. Then he closed his eyes and started to suck on Usami's pointer finger. But as suddenly as Usami had pushed the fingers in his mouth he pulled them out. Misaki let out a groan and gazed at his boyfriend.

"You've had me inside of you now. That's what you wanted, right?" Usami teased.

"..nngh... You know t-that's not what I meant.."

"Then tell me Misaki. What part of me do you want inside of you?" Misaki averted his gaze and blushed vividly.

"T-That's too embarrassing..."

"Well, if you don't tell me I can't do anything about it, Mi-sa-ki~" the silverhaired man teased with a seductive voice. He slowly shifted position as if to show Misaki that he would leave bed if he didn't do as he wanted. "Wait!" Misaki said with a worried look.

"D-Don't go..Usagi-sama.. Please.."

"Then at least show me what you want." Usami told him with the look of a predator. Misaki slowly crawled closer towards Usami, stopping at his crotch. The blush which so tenderly covered his cheeks intensified, and with a bit of an unsure expression he met Usami's hungry gaze.

"...T-This.." The brunette said, putting his hand on the hard bulge, and swallowed loudly.

"I.. I want this, master."

**AN: kekeke~ I'm going to end the chapter here :D I think I'll write the continuation in the future if people want it. **

**Misaki: Usagi.. What did you do with the strawberries? It was you wasn't it? **

**Usami: Do you have any proof? **

**Misaki: Well, no.. But- **

**Usami: Exactly *hugs him from behind* **

**Misaki: Stahp it. *pouts* **

**Usami: No.**

**So please review if you liked it! It means much for me :D And tell me if you want another chapter~**


End file.
